What the Future Holds
by His 1989
Summary: Two chance encounters, three friends, two former enemies, and two budding relationships. Who could have guessed? DMHGr HPPPr
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Present Day

"_Innervate."_

She woke already upright, vaguely noticing the dim lighting in the room. Surrounded by people in dark hooded cloaks, she knew exactly where she was. The worn tapestries, old wall paper, and molded wooden trimming. It was the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the abandoned headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter's former home. Left to none other than…

"Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger or should I say _Malfoy._" Bellatrix Lestrange, forever the Dark Witch devoted to the long deceased Voldemort, circled the new Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Hermione struggled against the ropes that bound her in the circle of Bella's new gang.

"Up to your games again, you crazy old hag?" Looking for all possible escape routes, Hermione wasn't going down without a fight. _Where is everyone?_

"Always." Being cryptic was Bella's crazed style, Hermione found it exhausting, but she was willing to play along to stall for time.

"What do you want Bellatrix?"

"I'm here to welcome you to the family, come now and be cooperative." Bellatrix laughed manically, brandishing her stolen wand.

"Oh, just you wait until I get my hands on a wand; we'll really have it out." Hermione took a deliberate menacing, look around, and the followers didn't move a muscle, except for one in the very front. He was now her easy target.

"Looking for your darling husband?" Bellatrix teased. "Why he's here too of course, come out Draco, dear."

From the shadows to her left, Hermione was relieved, but shocked to see her husband so welcomed by his aunt, who he'd promised was no longer a part of his life. He came up to her taking a strand and curling it around his finger, getting closer to her face.

"It'll be ok, my love, Aunt Bella just wanted a bit of fun." The false reassurance was confusing, why would he help her! "With a _mudblood."_

Hermione thought he must be playing along, he really had a plan, but it was still a little difficult to accept his mockery. He'd taken years to prove to her that he was the real thing, and she'd become accustomed to her new Draco. To see him revert so easily and quickly made her wonder if it was all a game.

"Your love, am I? Is that why you've given me to your, delightful maniac of an aunt?" Hermione said with quiet defiance.

"Well, darling, you know it was all a fun little game. How could I possibly love someone like you? Someone who represents everything I was brought up to hate. Didn't you ask me that once, dear? Now you'll see what the truth is."

"I knew you were lying! I knew it, and everyone tried to tell me, but did I listen? Ugh, you're disappointing, _Malfoy._" Hermione spat in his face, _Please be on my side, please, please please._

"Enough of your lovebird banter; I want to have some fun." Bellatrix sauntered forward at this. Bellatrix came forward taking a fistful of Hermione's hair not noticing the tiny bump of life barely coming from the belly of her captive. "Ready to play, deary?"

"Why don't you take me on like a real witch? Scared?" She had to stall. She didn't know if Draco could be trusted anymore, and if not, it was up to her to protect everything.

"You know she can't have that, love."

Raising her wand, Bellatrix yelled, "_Cruc—"_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 1 : Chance Encounter Number One

Chapter One.

_4 Years Earlier_

_Ministry, London, England_

Two members of the former Golden Trio were talking in the Ministry lifts coming up from level two. It was past eight and definitely time for a good meal and dinner. After finally defeating Voldemort, Harry had been offered a position as an Auror, but he'd turned it down to train to be an Unspeakable. No one but he knew what he did down there and it was nice to have a part of himself that the _Daily Prophet_ couldn't pick apart. Ron had taken the position in the Auror department and had moved up in the ranks for his hard work and dedication to the law. He wasn't looking to become Moody or anything, just good at his job.

These days the boys had their loves, Harry had Ginny and finally, Ron had Lavender. Ron had been with Lavender for over a year after he and Hermione decided their love was purely platonic and sibling like. Harry and Ginny of course had been together since her final year at Hogwarts, but things were going downhill. Harry thought they needed more excitement and something new, Ginny thought everything was fine the way it was. Their differing opinions were giving Harry the idea that maybe there was something more out there for him.

"Harry, I promise you, Ginny is the right person. You just need to spend a few days apart." Ron was trying to convince his best friend of ten years that he was right in deciding to propose.

"I know she's the right person, but sometimes I wonder if there isn't more out there. You reckon we need time apart? Maybe see other people for a bit?" Harry was so unsure he didn't know if he should even go through with asking her that night.

"I think we'd better ask for Hermione's opinion. You know how she is with girl's feelings."

Harry sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought, he did need a woman's opinion though, and Hermione was definitely his best bet. The question was trying to find her. Hermione had finished her N.E. at Hogwarts and had gone on to study to be a Healer which took two extra years of training at St. Mungo's. After that she'd been taken on by a wizarding hospital in Paris, and that kept her busy enough. Healer's hours were so unpredictable; they almost never found time to simply be in friendly company.

Finally stepping off the lifts into the Atrium, the boys headed to the many fireplaces lined along the walls.

"Alright well, I'll go home and see if she's in her flat, if not we'll just put this proposing thing off 'til tomorrow." Harry decided.

"Sure thing, mate." Ron was just glad at least a partial decision had been made.

Xxxx

_Hospital para Enfermedades y Heridas Magicas  
(Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Barcelona, Spain)_

Hermione had just spent hours researching a cure for a wizard with heart disease, and as there were no cures for that magically she'd had to resort to muggle surgery. At first the patient had been skeptical about trying something so primitive, but after hearing that magic could be used to prevent any further infection and scarring he'd accepted. Especially after Hermione had explained that he only had about a year left of life.

So with a feeling of accomplishment and also a bit of disappointment with the magical world at having overlooked such disease, Hermione went home to her flat. It was perfect for her, it was small but clean and had a tourist's view overlooking La Porte de Barcelona, she could even see the ships from her balcony window. Only small adjustments had to be made when she moved, like enlarging the fireplace to allow her friends and even family to visit, and of course the small wards to protect her tiny home.

Hermione loved Barcelona, the people, the tourists, the language, and especially the history. Everything about the city interested her ever curious mind; she was never bored and still hadn't seen everything after a year of living in the City of Dreams.

She hadn't met anyone either. However it wasn't for lack of trying, a few men had asked her out on dates, but they were all boring. They liked her because she was pretty and because she had a good job. They were the type to either dream big and not go anywhere, or dream of only making her happy which was just too much, in her opinion, especially if they hadn't known each other very long. Perhaps she was just too hard on the male sex, she knew she was picky, but who wasn't?

In her experience, men were just too immature.

These thoughts carried her all the way home, through two sexy smiles from Frenchmen, and a wave from the old doorman whom she loved dearly.

Entering her flat, she went right to her comfy white sofa and sighed, three letters on her coffee table and it looked as though a fire call was coming through. _Please don't let it be the hospital! _Then one of her favorite faces came through.

"Hiya, Hermione!"

"Ron! It's been ages. How are you?" It had been two weeks since she'd last seen him and in her opinion too long.

"I know it, I'm sorry, but I'm really good, Lav and I have been looking at houses. Anyway, I'm here to warn you." Hermione laughed.

"About what, Lav on a jealous rage again?" That only happened when they spent too much time together, so she wasn't too worried. Ron laughed as well.

"No, but Harry's on his way over to his flat and is going to call you."

"Really? Are we going to make a trio of it then?"

"I'm really going to try, but mum's insisting on dinner tonight, you're invited of course."

"Late dinner isn't it. Well what's so important?"

"It's about Gin."

"Oh, that could get nasty." The flames turned bright green once again. "Oh, there's another call coming through, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Alright." Just as quickly Harry's face replaced Ron's.

"Hermione!" Harry had the look on his face of deep anxiety, which she knew could only come from one thing, Ginerva Weasley, the woman that stole Harry's heart nearly 2 years ago.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise! How are you?" It had been another two weeks without seeing Harry as well and Hermione was starting to think she was a work-a-holic.

"I'm fine, love, I just have to talk to you. May I come through?"

She beckoned Harry in, hurrying to get the tea tray settled so they could relax.

"So, let me get right to it. Ginny, well, erm, I'm planning to ask Ginny to marry me." He said this all very fast, so fast in fact that Hermione almost didn't catch it all. When she finally caught on, she noticed that the happy go-lucky face you usually get when a man is planning to propose was missing. In truth he looked rather stressed out about it.

"Oh that's wonderful! Uh, isn't it?" Hermione tried.

"Oh, well, yes, of course. It's just, things haven't been going well. Well, they have, it's the same thing as always. I wake up and she has breakfast ready, eggs, bacon and toast, every day. The same old kiss on the cheek, and then off to work, and home again where there is always left-over's from Mrs. Weasley. Then we make love, but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and even then it's not even fun anymore. We don't go out, we don't see friends. It's all so…. Typical." He looked so dejected, as if he'd never been so stuck.

"Oh, Harry. Have you talked to her about it?" Hermione reached out to touch his hand. "What does Ron say?"

"I've talked to her, and she doesn't seem to think anything is wrong. Nothing is really wrong, it's just so boring, and it's all one-sided." He sighed, "Ron reckons we need some time apart and I agree, to an extent. He also said I should talk to you about it."

"Right, well. Can you wait a few days? I can talk to the Ministry here and see if there is a short training session in the 'Departamento de Misterios'" At Harry's blank look she clarified. "The department of Mysteries, the Barcelona Division. Their training classes are in both English and Spanish. It'll give you an excuse to get away for a while since it'll be closed door training sessions, you'll only get weekends off and you can bunk here if you need to. You don't have to tell Ginny that if you don't need to, we aren't that close so she won't come here."

"Hermione, that's great. That just might work. New people, new environment, new place, its perfect. I'll just tell Ginny, it'll be like a trial time." The hopeful look on his face gave Hermione the push she needed to really help him.

Xxxx 

_Two days later  
_  
Hermione walked into the Ministry towards the bulletin board that was magically shuffling its papers that hung on the wall by varying importance. Almost immediately she spotted one that could help her friend.

El 7 de Abril

Para los meses entre Abril 10 y Julio 10

Departamento de Misterios  
(Department of Mysteries)

Los que no hablan  
(To the Unspeakables)

Hay un sesion de entreniamento  
(There is a new training session)

Se comienzo en Abril para  
tres meses un tecnologico Nuevo  
va hacer examines.

(Starting in April  
for three months a new  
technology will be tested.)

Hermione pulled out her mirror that Harry had given her and Ron after the Final Battle, just in case. These mirrors worked as magical walkie-talkies with a visual output. So cool in Hermione's opinion.

"Harry, pick up." Hermione said into the glass.

"Hey, how's the search going?" Harry responded.

"So far, so good, check this out." She faced the mirror towards the flyer. "I've already made a copy of it, so you can show Gin, later."

"Wow! That works perfectly. Can you go ahead and sign me up? Just put my name and ID number, which is 46197084." Hermione did so, and Harry promised to tell Ginny at dinner, which would be at the Burrow again. Hermione turned around absentmindedly walking towards the hospital as she put her mirror away. Unfortunately she hadn't noticed where she was going and bumped into a wall.

"Merlin's pants." She grumbled.

"You should really pay attention more, Miss Granger." A deep, familiar voice said. Hermione looked up at the wall and saw that it wasn't a wall at all, but a very solid blonde haired, gray eyed, Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, Malfoy, you just seem to appear wherever I go, don't you? Can't get enough of the Mudblood I take it?" Hermione said rather rudely.

"You really shouldn't use language like that. I hear it's disrespectful." He said with a smile and he walked away without so much as a pat on the head.

"What was he playing at?"Hermione said to herself as she watched him disappear into the crowd of people around the flyer. 

Xxxx

Later that day, Hermione arrived at the Burrow for dinner. She was late by about twenty minutes.

"Hello everyone! Sorry, I'm so late; I had an amazing case today." She said as she kissed everyone hello. Then she noted how Ginny's face seemed gray and tense and Harry's anxious smile. Apparently he'd decided to drop the bomb. Ginny rounded on Hermione as she took her seat across from Fred.

"Did you know about this? About how he wants to spend three months apart? In a supposed 'training' session for his department?" With each word, Ginny's face grew redder, it almost rivaled her crimson locks and each word dripped with accusations. Fortunately, Hermione had a plan.

"Well, to be honest I did know. I found out about this session and I told him, it's an amazing opportunity." Hermione said, handing her a copy of the flyer. "It also has the sign-up sheet on the side, so you can see everyone he'll be working with." Hermione had purposely taken out the names of well-known female Unspeakables, so that Ginny would be less suspicious. In fact, in looking at all the data, Ginny looked positively speechless.

"B-but Harry said he wouldn't be able to see me for the entire time he was there." She looked up at Hermione daring her to contradict him.

"Well, he won't that's true. Most Unspeakable training is usually closed-door. You know how his work is, it's really against Ministry protocol to let their trainees go about town getting drunk and spilling all their hard-kept secrets. Now even though we know that our Harry wouldn't do that, they won't make any exceptions for just him, even if he is the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione laughed, trying to alleviate the tension between the three of them. Everyone else had their own conversations going. Harry sat, looking at his best friend hoping that she had everything lined up.

Since Hogwarts, Hermione was always the one to cover their arses, from homework to spell work to Voldemort, and even though two years had passed since his defeat Hermione's place in the friendship had not changed. Not that she minded, she rarely noticed nowadays, it became a habit she couldn't break.

"Well, if it's such a wonderful opportunity, I guess I can't stop you." With these words, Harry's face lit up.

"Ginny there's something else." Hermione knew what he was going to say and she purposely tuned him out until Ginny stormed out of the dining room stomping like an insolent teenager. Hermione sighed.

"I'll go." She said and she followed the girl up the stairs to her former bedroom. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"He wants to take a break." Ginny sobbed. "I waited for him for six years before he noticed me, six years! Now, now he wants to take a break. What do I do? What if some girl takes him away?"

"Gin, you have to be patient. Maybe him being gone will help you see what else is out there."

"I know what else is out there, I don't want it, I want him. I've always wanted him." She seemed inconsolable.

"Sometimes if you love someone you have to let them go. The tighter you hold on to them the farther they want to be. If you agree to the break, maybe he'll realize what he has right in front of him. After six years, three months can't possibly be that much." Hermione was pushing it, but she'd always been persuasive. Praying this would help, she smiled when her friend wiped her tears and straightened her shoulders.

"You know what? You're right; I can't just wait around here like some helpless female. What kind of woman does that? Let him go, he'll be back." This scared Hermione a little, but maybe it would lead them all in the right direction.

"That's my girl."

"It's too bad Harry will be stuck with all those men, a whole bunch of Slytherins."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked she hadn't looked at all the names, just the female ones.

"He'll be with Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle and Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Uh-oh. I didn't catch that one." At first this seemed like a golden opportunity, but now she wasn't at all sure this was a good idea. Harry and Malfoy together was NOT a pairing meant to inspire peace.

Draco Malfoy just seemed to pop up everywhere these days. Who knew he was an Unspeakable?


	3. Chapter 2 : Harry Said What!

Chapter 2

_The Hospital_

_Barcelona, Spain_

April 15

"Okay, Mister Spokes, this will be your medication for the next couple of months, remember only to take it when you are in obvious pain. I don't want to see you on the operating table in the near future, alright?" Hermione told her patient with a smile earning a small laugh from her patient. She walked from the room and took a left towards the break room. She had to find her new interns; they'd just been assigned to her the week before. Unfortunately, they were excellent in their disappearing acts, four of the five kept exchanging bedfellows and she would find them "conversing" in the rooms reserved for Healers who were assigned to work more than twenty-four hours.

"Addie, there you are. Where is everyone, we have rounds." Hermione had only had them for a week and they had no respect for her and her position. No matter what she did they'd never listen to her.

"Uh, I'm not sure Healer Granger. The last I saw of everyone they were in the Meal Hall." Addie was the most responsible, even though she had interesting choices in men.

"Great, can you find them please and meet me on the 5th floor in Lady Humphrey's room?"

"Yes, Healer Granger." Adriana walked away. Hermione sighed and headed to another patient's room, by the time Addie found the others she would be in the right room. The next patient was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He was brought in from time to time for check-ups from Azkaban. He'd developed some sort of Muggle disease and even a year later Healers were at a loss as to what it was.

"Good afternoon, Mister Malfoy." Hermione waved her wand over his abdomen as he scowled at her. It glowed a nasty orange color and Hermione scribbled some notes on his chart.

"I can't believe they let muggleborns Heal nowadays, seems a waste of good pureblood talents to let outsiders like you take our employment." He sneered at her in her blue Healer's robes and running shoes.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Mister Malfoy. I am the person who has been assigned to heal you. Things could slip through my fingers." She smirked in a way a Slytherin would be proud of and he glared. _If looks could kill, _she thought. "I'm going to recommend a muggle MRI and a CT."

"You're going to use muggle contraptions on me? Who do you think you are? Those machines aren't even in this hospital!" He yelled.

"Yes, I believe I'm your Healer, and they are in this hospital. You're in Spain, Mister Malfoy, not England. There is a greater tolerance for muggleborns here, but I wouldn't expect you to know that, you close-minded old coot." She looked at the nurse and confirmed her request and walked out with her head held high.

"Old coot, eh?"

Hermione's blood ran cold. Standing right outside his father's room was again, Draco Malfoy. _That makes twice in as many weeks, _she grumbled to herself.

"That's twice I run into you, Malfoy. I'm starting to think you really are following me."

"Wouldn't it be more plausible that I was visiting my father?" He asked, that famous smirk playing on his face.

"After what the _Prophet_ has been saying about that, no."

"I thought you were a firm believer in the fact that the _Prophet_ is trash. You should know better than anyone how that rag is. My dear old father is my hero." He laughed, she knew he was joking, but why with her?

"You're joking. You're father has been insulting me all morning, and you're joking with me? What is this world coming to?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I can tell you over coffee?" The look of shock on Hermione's face and the hopeful look on his just reached an all time world record; she almost had a heart attack.

"Wait, what?" She couldn't even get her feet to walk her to the nearest chair. "I'm going to need a minute. What did you just say?"

"Er, nothing. I'm going inside the room now." He stumbled as he pointed behind him and walked away briskly.

_Did he just say what I think he did? Oh wow, I think I'm going to sit for just a minute more._ So she did.

Xxxx

Draco walked into his father's room, dumbstruck at what he'd just asked Hermione Granger. _How in the blazes had that slipped out?_

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard? What is wrong with you? Have I taught you nothing in your short, privileged life? About our family? Our ethics? Our rules?" Lucius Malfoy's disease did nothing for his character. He was probably going to die soon and it changed nothing of the way he thought even with the outcome of the war.

"What exactly did you hear father? They say hearing is one of the first things to go." He put on a fake smile and sat in a chair at his father's bedside.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy. Don't test your father. I'm serious."

"Well, 'you old coot' what are you going to do from a hospital bed? You can barely move, let alone hold a wand. The latter, I might add, you aren't even allowed to have. Besides, once you're out of this place its back to Azkaban with you. Good riddance, too. I only came here to please mother." He said all this calmly, crossing his legs and adjusting his sleeves as he did so. The elder Malfoy sat glaring at his only son. Sometimes he wished he'd had a daughter instead; better that than his obnoxiously disrespectful son.

"I'm still your father, and as long as I'm here you'll treat me as such."

"Oh like you treated me like a son all my life and not a bargaining chip for the Dark Lord. Spare me the lecture father, and tell me where to sign the discharge papers." His father gave him one last glare and sighed. This was going nowhere.

"The Granger girl won't let me out. Wants to figure out what's wrong with me, has me undergoing some muggle testing in some crude contraption. You'll have to deal with your decrepit father for a little longer. Tell your mother for me." That was a dismissal if there ever was one.

Narcissa Malfoy was not allowed to see her husband under any circumstances; it was seen as a liability to the Ministry. They didn't want him escaping, and after the testimony given at the Death Eater hearings by Draco against his father they thought he was okay for visitation. Draco had accused his father of not only being a death eater and a child abuser, but also someone who blackmailed half the Ministry, including the former Minister and an embezzler. All of these acts painted a pretty horrible picture for the head of the Malfoy clan. Draco didn't even care that with these charges half of his inheritance would be confiscated, he just wanted retribution for the crimes committed against his family. When Draco's father failed miserably with the task the Dark Lord had set for him with the prophecy, he'd offered Draco to help redeem his position as Voldemort's right-hand man. The Dark Lord had agreed knowing that Draco would fail. In Draco's eyes, Lucius had knowingly put his mother and son in danger, showing no compassion or love for his family. Since then Draco had seen his father as a coward, no more than the muggles he'd tortured.

"Right, well if that's all. You know where to reach me. Have fun with the dementors." With that, Draco stood and walked out of his father's room. When he was younger he'd thought his father owned the moon, he was his daddy's little boy, but now? Now, he was just like everyone else who was in Azkaban, just like his dear old Aunt Bellatrix, a crazy old loon.

A few doors down he heard Granger's voice asking those young followers of hers what the charts indicated about their patient. What was he thinking asking her a question like that? And why couldn't she have just answered, hmm? No, she just sat down as if she were going to have a heart attack. He hadn't meant to ask her, he really hadn't. He'd hated her for so long, been her witty-comeback-buddy. He remembered her in school, that bushy haired, saggy clothed know-it-all and 'gotta prove myself' girl. He'd never been attracted to her per se, he'd just liked the way she thought, and fought with him. Looking at her through the doorway now, he noticed just how much she'd changed since Hogwarts. She really did wear those healer's robes well, they were custom-made to fit and they weren't under the same restrictions as they were in Hogwarts, she could be as comfortable or gorgeous as she wanted. She was both. He ducked as she spotted him.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, Healer Granger?" He managed an innocent looking smile, one that she was sure even his mother couldn't be angry with.

"Why are you staring at me?" She gave him a pointed look and before he could open his mouth she said, "Look, we aren't friends. We never have been. Please, just leave me alone."

She started to walk away ignoring the sadness on his face.

"What if I said I couldn't and I didn't know why?" She turned not knowing what to say. "I really would like to take you out for coffee. Earlier I was just as surprised as you were to hear those words coming out of my mouth but they did, and I do want to. Will you consider it? For the near future?"

Hermione just stared, what could she say to this grown man who used to be her enemy? The person she despised most among her peers? He was attractive, she could admit that, but there was too much history there, too much bad history. She was tortured in his house for Heaven's sake! But he did hesitate on revealing her identity that night. Every ounce of pain that she felt on his drawing room rug played easily in her mind, she even winced thinking about it. Seeing this made Draco falter, maybe she couldn't see past what he used to be. Not many people had heard about his testimony, it was possible she hadn't either.

"I don't know Malfoy—"

"Draco. Call me Draco."

"What?"

"After all we've been through I think we deserve to be on a first name basis. Don't you?"

"It might be a little difficult to change an almost decade-old habit, don't you think?"

"Well, Hermione, I'll let you ponder that. I'll get back to you on that coffee." With that, he walked away, looking every bit the polished aristocrat she knew him to be.

Xxxx

That night Hermione came home to Harry in her flat and told him all about her encounter with the ever elusive Draco Malfoy.

"Then he asked me to call him by his name! What is he playing at Harry! Honestly, I thought I had the bloke pegged, and here comes a curve ball." Hermione said all this gesturing wildly with her voice raised. It had been a long time since he'd seen his best girl friend so enflamed. He smiled.

"You know he's not such a bad guy." Hermione was in the middle of her rant, hearing this she spun around with lightning speed that a Seeker would envy.

"Not such a bad guy? Not such a bad guy! Are you under the Imperius? Have you even seen Malfoy since you saved him in the Room of Requirement?" She couldn't believe her ears. Harry had always been on her side when it came to Malfoy. In fact, the prat could light a fire under Harry like no other. Now he was defending him?

"I have actually; we're taking the training course together. He's my partner. He also works with me in the Ministry, he's an Unspeakable." Oh yeah, she'd forgotten that. This killed her thunder. She flopped on the sofa next to him and took his beer, taking a long swig of the nice buttery liquid.

"Well, you just killed my fire. Who am I going to be angry with now?"

"Hermione, you are the happiest person I know. Now, why don't you give Malfoy a chance, eh? Maybe you'll actually like his personality now that it's not tainted by his father's stupid ideals."

"I'm going to need a few beers for that. He said he'd give me a while to think about it. We'll see. I'm not too thrilled though, I can't get the images of that rug and the pain out of my head. I remember what he was like. I don't know if I could give him a chance." Hermione looked thoroughly disgruntled.

"Well, it's up to you. I'm not going to lose any sleep over it trust me. I just don't want you hating the poor bloke for no valid reason." Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You know, I think I'll pass on his offer."

"No harm done." Harry smiled at her reassuringly, but somehow she felt like she was missing something.


End file.
